


Pole

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Darko gives his student a reward.





	Pole

Shadow was only a little surprised to discover that there was a pole in the room that Darko took her to. It was his private room, he’d told her, one that he reserved for special occasions and special people. Shadow had felt a thrill of pride when he’d called her ‘special’. Now, she felt something more carnal.

“Oh,” said Shadow, turning to smile at him. “I half expected you to take me to your play room.”

“What?” asked Darko.

“You know,” said Shadow. “Fifty shades?”

“Oh!” said Darko, and blushed. “Why would I need a playroom when I have magic at my disposal? And my cane, of course.” He’d spanked her with it more than once, and Shadow felt a trickle of wetness in her panties at the memory of it.

“So, do you want me to pole dance for you?” asked Shadow.

“Not at all,” said Darko, and Shadow was surprised to hear many belts unbuckling and zippers being unzipped. Darko shrugged out of his jacket, letting it drop to the ground. Shadow was always left a little breathless at the sight of his shirt clinging tight to his jacket underneath, showing just a strip of his abs. Shadow licked her lips and had to resist the urge to run her tongue along that skin. 

Fortunately, Darko made the decision easier by striding across the room to the pole. He cast a small spell, and the pole began to spin on its own as music began to play. Darko grinned at Shadow, then climbed onto the pole.

“Take a seat,” said Darko, gesturing to a chair that had clearly been there the whole time. “I hope that you enjoy the show.”

“I didn’t know that you pole danced,” said Shadow, sitting down and watching Darko move on the pole.

“I am full of surprises, as you are so fond of saying,” said Darko, gyrating his hips. Shadow found herself staring at the motion, and she wasn’t even ashamed. She kind of wanted some popcorn, or a lapdance. No, definitely a lapdance.

“Can you give me a lapdance when you’re done?” asked Shadow.

“Only if you pay me well enough,” said Darko, and suddenly Shadow was holding a wad of money.

“Take your shirt off and I will,” said Shadow, smirking. Darko grinned at her, showing off his sharp canines, and Shadow almost moaned aloud at the memory of those teeth piercing her skin. He pulled his shirt off and then Shadow cheered, throwing some money at him. Darko’s blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light as he grinned at her.

“More,” Shadow called. “Show more skin!”

“As you wish,” said Darko, thrusting his hips and arching his body at the pole, and then he made a ripping motion with one hand and his pants fluttered to the floor in two pieces.

“Holy shit,” said Shadow, her heart pounding. She got up and tucked a few notes into the waistband of Darko’s g-string (black and red, of course), giving the bulge there a firm squeeze. Darko moaned, and Shadow suddenly found herself being firmly kissed.

“Oh, you have no idea how much I want to take you right here and right now,” said Darko.

“The feeling’s mutual,” said Shadow. “But I believe I was promised a lapdance.” She pecked him on the lips and then wriggled out of his embrace, almost skipping back to sit on her seat. Darko looked a little annoyed, but then he grinned and really put on a show.

The way Darko made love to the pole made Shadow almost wish that she was the pole. He continued to roll his body into it, thrusting at the air, and even licked the pole at one point. Then, he turned around and danced that way with his back to the pole, and it was all Shadow could do to stay in her seat. She’d already unzipped her fly to start rubbing her pussy, and she was doing it now as Darko got off the little stage and walked over to her.

“Never mind the lapdance, I just want you to fuck me now,” said Shadow, looking up at him. Darko kissed her passionately, moaning as she curled her fingers into his hair, but then pulled away and instead started giving her the lapdance she’d ordered, almost sitting right in her lap.

“But won’t it be so much more fun if I tease you?” asked Darko, moving Shadow’s hands away from her crotch. He started moving his hips a little closer to her crotch until he was grinding against her, and Shadow moaned and moved her hips up to get more friction.

“Fuck me, Darko, please,” she moaned, tilting her head back. Darko kissed her neck, still dry-humping her, but then finally pulled his g-string off, letting money flutter everywhere, and pulled Shadow’s jeans off before doing the same with her panties.

“The teasing has worked,” Darko murmured, sliding his fingers through Shadow’s dripping folds and then licking the juice from his fingers.

“Of course it did, that’s the point of it,” said Shadow. Darko smirked, and then a spell made the chair recline and he dragged his cock through her wet folds. Shadow swore and moaned his name, bucking her hips up.

“I hope you don’t mind if this is a little rough,” said Darko, teasingly rubbing his cock over her entrance.

“When are you ever gentle?” asked Shadow, looking up at him.

“You’re right,” said Darko, and shoved in. Shadow cried out in pleasure, and gripped onto his shoulders as Darko started to thrust in and out of her.

“You know, I really liked seeing what you did to that pole,” said Shadow.

“That was the plan,” said Darko. He hooked one of Shadow’s legs over his hip and began to fuck her deeper, making her cry out in pleasure as he hit the right spot and brought on her orgasm.

Shadow saw stars as Darko continued to fuck her, and knew that some of them were actually there. Whenever they had sex, their orgasms brought on showers of magical sparks that littered the air and skittered across the ground. Darko found it amazing, which also made him want to have sex with her more often. Shadow wasn’t about to complain, not when Darko was making her feel like this and bringing her over the edge by rubbing his fingers in just the right way over her clit.

The room was much better-lit by the time Darko reached his orgasm and came down from it. Shadow moaned as she stroked a hand over Darko’s hair.

“Did you enjoy your reward?” asked Darko, still slumped on top of her.

“What was it a reward for?” asked Shadow.

“For learning how to cast an illumination spell,” said Darko, kissing her cheek.

“You said it was a simple spell,” said Shadow.

“And you did struggle with it, but you were determined and you kept trying until you got it,” said Darko. “I am proud of you.” Shadow felt delighted to hear that, grinning.

“I’m glad,” said Shadow. “Can I expect more rewards like this in future?”

“Perhaps,” said Darko with a smile. “You will have to wait and see.” They kissed again, beneath the softly-pulsing light of the illumination spell that Shadow had finally perfected that morning.


End file.
